Burn W0lf
Burn_W0lf(or known as "BW") is a very rare entity to spawn on the game Minecraft. Burn_W0lf was rumored to be Satan's pet and its mission is to kill all the Minecraft players and the employees, but this is a very unlikely theory. The first sighting (May 29 2016) was posted on YouTube by an unknown team of boys who played Minecraft. The video itself was deleted for an unknown reason, and the group of boys mysteriously disappeared from the internet and were found missing from their homes. Later on June 1st, 2016 the group of boys were found by the police, burned and hanged from a thick dead tree in the woods. A note was attached to the tree written with some old black ink, and it said: IF YOU TRY TO CATCH ME RIGHT NOW, THEN YOU WILL BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN DIE DIE DIE DIE I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE '' Right after the funerals, the whole cemetery was on fire, and the firefighters arrived right after the whole cemetery almost burned and cooled everything off. There was another note on a grave, which was now written in pure blood: ''I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE FLAMES OF YOUR FRIGHT, AND IF YOU DO CATCH ME IT IS THE BEGINING OF THE END The Deleted YouTube video story about Burn_W0lf (copied version by an annoymous user) Hello, everyone. If anybody is watching this, I would like the world to know the truth. There were only four of us, me(PackerAz), QwertY, BobLot and SassyMassy. We were playing on our server, with each of us in a different location in real life. We also had VoiceRecorder on, so we could hear ourselved if the chat lagged. So we had this big house with our four rooms, and we put torches around it so if we get too far away we could see the lights. It started when I found a giant cave near our house, so I went for our house and told everyone. They seemed pretty excited because we could have the chance to find diamonds. So I lead them all to the cave, and went down to the depths. I brought torches and gave them out to everyone, and so far we got out our picks and started mining through the stone blocks. But suddenly QwertY reported seeing red stone torches in his way, but I just said to ignore it because I thought it was some sort of a spawn error. We kept mining but still no luck. BobLot was getting tired, and just when I was about to say that maybe we should turn back and leave, I found two dark tunnels leading into opposite directions. SassyMassy said we should split up, with two people each with one tunnel. So I went to the left one with QwertyY while BobLot went with SassyMassy. We started walking, and everything was going well until the VoiceRecorder started to bug out. VoiceRecorder Me:Guys are we ok? QwertyY: I am ok. SassyMassy: Gu-u-u-yzzzzzzzThizzzzIzzz Me: Hello? BobLot: Our Tunzzzzzzzzzel is prettyzzzzzlongzzzzz QwertyY: What the HeckzzzzzzzzIzzzzHappeningzzzzz Me: Yo guys! Can you hear me? Me: Say something guys. Me: Hello?!? QwertY, BobLot and SassyMassy left the game. Me: Please tell me this is the freakin' internet. Back to the story I started heading out of the tunnel, and right when I got out my screen glitched. Me: WHAT IN THE WORLD I looked around, and something caught my eye. On the opening side of the other tunnel, there was something red...But I couldn't make it out what it was, but surely, it was an outline of a.... Wolf. I walked closer to see it more clearly, but right then it ran off. What in the world was that? Just right then my friends joined back, and surprisingly we all caught on fire. Me: WHAT IN THE BobLot: GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!! But right then we eventually cooled off, and I asked my friends why'd they go offline. Turns out their computer crashed, but they still couldn't explain the meaning of the bugging voice recorder. I suggested we should go back now because it was almost night, and also I wanted to get out of this freakin' cave. BobLot said that I was right, and we all headed for the opening. We eventually found it, but right then BobLot began screaming. Me: Hey, Hey, chill, chill. What was that all about? BobLot: It was some sort of a burned wolf... it appeared in front of me with a red stone torch, barking, but the bark sound? It wasn't normal. It was reversed. QwertY: You got to be kidding me. BobLot: It's true! SassyMassy: Guys, what about we just end this argument and get out of here? Me: Yeah. Let's get out of here. Finally, we got out of there, and I could see lights nearby. We headed for it, and sure enough it was our house. We cheered and ran for it. We got there and I said about how thoughtful it was putting the torches, and we all agreed to make torches around our houses if we ever needed to build them. I opened the door, and just right then there was a sound of burning. Me: Did you guys hear that? BobLot: What? Me: The burning sound. QwertY: I heard it! SassyMassy: I heard it too! BobLot: I did too! We all looked around searching for anything that was burning, but nothing was burning nearby. "Strange," I said as we all went inside our house. We were all in the living room talking about our strange things that happened today. I was in the storage room putting the stone blocks inside the chest. And just then when I finished, I looked to the window nearby, and I was shocked to find some sort of a burned (red-brownish) wolf staring back at me! Now strange violin music was playing (Don't know how it did, in Minecraft). Last seconds before I saw the wolf Me: Hey guys I'm going to put these-Woah! Guys! My Friends: What? Me: Guys-Come here! Quick! I told them to come, but right when they arrived the wolf was gone, but left a sign that said "BURN BURN BURN" My friends asked what was it, and I told the, about the wolf I saw with the sign, and when they saw the sign, the most scared person was BobLot. I also asked if they heard the violin, but they said they didn't. So we ran downstairs to get the sign, but right when we were in the living room I caught something in the corner of my eye, on the window on the left... It was the burned wolf. Me: Wait wait, there's it again! My friends: What? Me: Look! SassyMassy: Woah. Boblot: Holy mother of god. I began to see that the wolf was slowly heading for the door, making reversed wolf barking sounds, so I reacted quickly. Me: Block the doors! Block the doors! Me: God, I'm getting the chills. QwertY blocked it with dirt blocks, and we thought we were safe, until SassyMassy messed it up. SassyMassy: You wanna go check it out? And he started breaking the dirt blocks. Me: Are you crazy? Check it out? No- SassyMassy: Dude, it's just a game! Now Boblot and QwertY left for no apparent reason, and they disconnected from their Voice Recorders. Me: Do not open that door! Sassy, I'm telling you- Me: *sighs* at least take this And I gave him my iron sword, just to be safe. SassyMassy: I got this, relax, relax, it'll be fine. Me: Yeah, that's what they say in the horror movies! And he openend the door and went outside, told me to keep quiet....... and closed the door.......... I held my breath, but for about a split second nothing happened. Me: How does it look? And then suddenly he replied with a static sound and bugged voice: SassyGassy: There's nothing, there's nothing really going on here-Oh-h-hMy-y-yGo-ooo-d And then he disconnected from the server and the voice recorder. Me: Sassy, is this your freakin internet again? No reply. I walked up and opened the door just to be sure if something was there... But there was only the sword lying on the ground I gave him. Now there was a violin playing. I was sweating hard. I quickly turned back, but then 2 flaming eyes greeted back at me... ''BURN BURN BURN DIE IN A FIRE '' The sign that's only left in our house, after my minecraft game crashed and my voice recorder broke... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Murders Category:Death Category:Videos Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Wolf Category:Mobs Category:Monster Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix